suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Iwazaru
Vincel Dill Boris VII Iwazaruscof, better known simply as Iwazaru, is a character in killer7. He is seemingly a Remnant Psyche of Harman Smith (although this is called into question near the game's conclusion) and provides information and assistance to the Smith Syndicate, as well as just generally helping out in some instances. Story Iwazaru is the Smiths' most ubiquitous servant. He is one of the few characters to appear in every single mission, and frequently provides gameplay advice, cryptic plot exposition and words of caution to the Syndicate; he is completely subservient to Garcian, who he refers to as the 'Master', and mentions (possibly sarcastically) that he is glad he was killed by Garcian and reborn as a Remnant Psyche. However, Iwazaru's background is never elaborated on and any details of his life - if indeed he was ever a 'real' person at all - are unknown. Iwazaru can be found in every single Harman's Room except at the beginning of missions, and provides a comprehensive list of instructions on how to make use of the Smiths' special abilities, as well as listing details on the various types of Heaven Smiles they encounter. Iwazaru's role in the game is mostly passive; it is generally not required to talk to him in most missions, although in Target 04: Alter Ego he plays an important role in helping the Smiths gain access to Trevor Pearlharbor's villa by collecting colour samples from various people around Santo Domingo. In Target 02: Cloudman it is revealed that Iwazaru has a deep-seated disgust for afros such as Ulmeyda's, and he refuses to enter Ulmeyda InterCity with the Smiths; instead, he assigns his duties to a local Cult Member who, like him, is also a Remnant Psyche. In Target05: Smile Iwazaru warns Garcian not to dig too deeply into the events that transpired at the Union Hotel, and his dialogue becomes ever more flustered and hysterical as Garcian makes his way up to where the truth awaits. During their final exchange at Coburn Elementary School, Iwazaru asks Garcian if he remembers 'those two gentlemen', although it is not clear if he is referring to the young Harman and Dimitri Nightmare or the old Harman and Kun Lan. He tries to warn Garcian one final time, but his pleas go ignored; despite this, he professes to have 'the utmost respect' for Garcian before departing. When Emir Parkreiner travels to Battleship Island during the events of Target06: Lion for his fateful meeting with Kenjiro Matsuoka, he eventually enters the deepest levels of the island to find the Last Smile - only to discover it has the appearance of Iwazaru, except with Kun Lan's face. Appearance and Personality Iwazaru is perhaps best known for his distinctive appearance - he is dressed in a red gimp suit, his eyes are sewn shut and he always has his right hand raised to his gagged mouth making a 'be quiet' gesture whilst his left hand is extended palm first towards the Smiths. He is apparently connected at all times to a bungee cord that enables him to drop down and disappear again out of thin air, much like his comrade Kikazaru. His advice is typically friendly, although he frequently expresses concern for Garcian's wellbeing, especially when he tries to hunt down Kun Lan during Target00: Angel and when he tries to discover the truth about his past in Target05: Smile. He is somewhat vain and proud of his appearance, as evidenced by his satisfaction in being chosen to pose for a portrait in Alter Ego and his comments on his reflection in the Killer Ted Mansion at ISZK-LAND during Target03: Encounter. Travis Bell describes Iwazaru as an 'old lech' who Harman keeps around for running errands. Iwazaru is part of a trio of besuited helpers that assist the Smiths that also include his friend Kikazaru and his ex-wife Mizaru. Their names roughly translate to English as 'Speak no evil', 'Hear no evil' and 'See no evil' respectively; this can be taken to suggest that Iwazaru acts as the voice of reason who speaks the truth no matter how bad things get for the Smiths. Quotes * "Master. This is too much. Quite a laugh, really!" * "Master. We're in a tight spot! Tight and outta sight!" * "Master. This is bad! This just can't be good at all!" * "Master. This is harsh. Harsher than hell." * "Master. Ew! Major grossness. I just can't take it on a physiological level. I can't stand afros." * "Master. This is great, I feel just great. I was nearly complimented to death. And boy, did it feel great!" * "Master. That won't do, not at all. It's entirely inefficient." * "Master. This is it! Yes, this! The sight I yearned for. Some much-awaited R&R." * "Master. It's dark. I'm overcome with gloom. It's time for the highlight. The beginning of the end." * "Master. I can feel it. I can really feel it! This is the end!" * "This really is the end. But still, I...I have the utmost respect for you, Master. Please acquire all the information on the boy. In the end, the path will open." * "In the name of Harman..." Category:Characters in killer7 Category:Males Category:Remnant Psyches Category:Smith Syndicate